Torment
by XemnasO01X
Summary: An old chain. 1 man, a crime left open but forgotten, soul's left alone, A dark secret left buried to rot and decay. He's off to his job, to his doom. They are waiting. During the Day it's a place of Joy. But he isn't here during the day. He has the Night Shift. Limited Power. Limited Visibility. Limited Time. It's Party Time. The Magical Place for All is closed...It's Time to Die.


Quick heads-up: ANY MUSIC, TITLES, NAMES OR OTHER things used in this story I do not own. They belong to their respective owners, artists, creators, etc. This is purely a fanmade story so read, comment, like, and enjoy. Thank you. - XemnasO01X

* * *

Prologue

I walk towards my car after locking my apartment door; a sudden wind blows into my face carrying with it the chill of the brisk November air, causing me to walk faster. I quickly used my keys to unlock the driver's side, opened the door, got in, and closed the door.

"Jesus Christ. Baby its cold outside." I say, turning the key in the ignition slot, the car choking a bit but it groaned to life, and I quickly crank up the heat. Letting the bite of the cold air disappear from my body, I settle into my old beat-up Junker of a car. I feel still a bit uneasy, about going to my new job, it being my first day and all but it hadn't been the first time, but this time I wouldn't be working in the cold. I had already been through several jobs since high school having to work to help keep with my necessary expenses, including my car. It was an old run Ford POS, that still had a few things wrong with it but with my skill set, I kept it running. Having worked with my uncle at his body and repair depot since I was twelve, a choice I no longer thought of as bad, I could easily repair anything wrong with my car. My family didn't really have a lot of money so I had to help with the bills; working summer at my uncle's repair depot, which was actually quite well off. Having a military contract meant a very big work order, until it closed down just before his eighteenth birthday, something having to do with his employee's selling parts meant for military contracts. So I had to find other means of employment. To that end, I found myself doing jobs like landscaping or trash clearing, all the while working outside in the frigid outdoors in the northwest.

 _'Had enough of that shit to last a lifetime.'_

Having grown tired of this endless stream of dead-end jobs, I looked in the paper for something better or at least indoors. And to my surprise, I found one; a simple security gig, for a family restaurant that I had been to before as a kid but not for some time. Pay wasn't much but I needed money like nobody's business. It was the night shift, so I won't have to deal with too many people and I would have time to study for University. It was for declining restaurant chain, so why they would hire on a night security was a question that bothered me but even so I was happy to have it. When I called the number last Thursday, the person on the other line, gruff-sounding middle age man told that the position was already filled but if that changed then they would call me back. I hung up feeling disheartened and sat around my apartment wondering what I was going to do. Two days later, halfway through a turkey sandwich and filling out applications, when my phone rung. When I answered the same gruff-sounding voice was on the other end of the line, saying that I got the job and the uniform would be delivered to me tomorrow. I asked when I should show up ordination, he laughed and said that it wouldn't be necessary; that the job was simple and I would get all I need by phone. The uniform arrived yesterday, which was Sunday: A shirt, pants, cap, a nametag that had my name; all of which had the restaurant's name along with a mascot wearing a security outfit, and a letter. It said that I was to report for work at about midnight but I was free to go earlier to get familiar with the place. Strangely, enough the uniform was just my size and came with a gun, I did have a gun license and a personal weapon which I used as opposed to the sidearm that came with the uniform, some cheap Glock; 9mm. My personal weapon was Kimber 45 with a tactical light under the barrel and threaded barrel for suppression, gift from my uncle, an NRA member who got me interested in firearms. The belt it was secured from was a bit tight but I was okay with that and was sure I wouldn't need it; after all, who would rob a pizza joint? Finished with my musing, I shifted my car into reverse, looked to see if there were any cars behind me but stopped to look at my cap, I had pinned by nametag to it so I wouldn't forget it:

Mike Schmidt it said.

And the cap had one of the mascots on it, Foxy the Pirate Fox and the name of the restaurant:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

I tore my gaze from the hat, backed out of my parking space, shifted into drive, pressed the power button on my radio, which began to play P5hng Me A*wy, and began the fifteen minute drive to my new job.

-Elsewhere-

The lurking machines had halted for the night, no longer even twitching as the last of power had just run out but there internal clocks where ticking counting down the seconds until midnight. They would be allowed to move and seek out the one who had stolen their lives long ago, no one cared about a few missing children, everyone so eager to move on but not they. They hadn't forgotten and they were still here…hunting for the one that killed them and they were going to make him pay.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey guys, had this story in my head so I decided I let it out and see what happens, as well as where it goes, comments may drive the story's progress. BTW: I will be ignoring the year that FNAF mostly likely takes place (1993 by Top10memes and The Game Theorists) and using the arguments of pay found on the FNAF wiki, I decided to put this story taking place in 2002-06, will decide at night five paycheck or Mike's obituary, whichever happens. Anyway, I love Five Nights at Freddy's so here's my take on the popular game; oh and Phone Guy will have a name, Scott (named after the games creator and voice actor of character.) I am avoiding using other people's theories and am sticking more to what I gleam from my play-through's of the game and what is official in the Wiki, so anything that may coincide with other theories, creppypastas, and stories is purely coincidental. One more thing, as a security guard (Yes I am a legit certified Non-Com Security OFC) I will giving Mike a bit more of a professional disposition. and there maybe a few references in the story.**


End file.
